


We Belong Together

by Anopoulos



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, M/M, Panic Attacks, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anopoulos/pseuds/Anopoulos
Summary: After everything that happened with Delphi, Albus and Scorpius had to come back to their usual routine, as normal as it can get. Having passed through a traumatic experience like that, they both have to deal with the consequences of their own actions in their personal lives, while still having to deal with school and internal struggles.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Potter
Kudos: 20





	We Belong Together

Albus never really fitted in. Ever since he was a kid, there was always something. Something that made him ask himself why. Why did he feel just slightly out of place inside his own house? Why did he feel different than what others, apparently, felt? They were always there, even if behind the corners of his mind, those questions.

His family was made of people who survived the Second Wizarding War. Albus looked at every cousin of his and saw how _important_ they felt. Victorie Weasley was named to represent the victory of the Order of the Phoenix on the war against the Death Eaters. It seemed like it was something so _big_. Of course, the boy himself was named after the two of the most important people that made this achievement be possible, but for some reason it felt different, for him.

It wasn't as bad when he was younger, but each year that passed it got worse, and the boy hoped that when he went to Hogwarts things would change. After all, no matter what happened, he had Rose by his side. He daydreamed about the classes, and deep down, he hoped to have a similar experience to his dad's, but still keeping that hope a secret from everyone.

Still, even on the first train Albus had ever taken to Hogwarts, he just knew. Knew that something would happen. He even tried telling his father about it, because he knew that he was different, and the school had a way of identifying that and showing it to everyone. What if he _was_ put in Slytherin? The idea of his insecurities being labeled and getting marked on every clothes he wore terrified him.

For some reason, his father's words calmed him. For a while, the thought of being in Slytherin didn't seem so bad. Until he was with Rose again, then every insecurity came back. The idea that they could choose who they became friends with didn't please him. It didn't feel right, he thought, as he opened the first compartment door.   
Albus wanted to believe that things would change once he went to school, and they did. For the worse. Apparently other people cared more about the relation between his name and the house he was in than his own family - except maybe for James, but Albus knew that he would never be mean, he was just annoying. And the hope of finding his place at Hogwarts flushed away quickly. But there was someone who made things easier. Someone who had similar worries, someone who he could relate to. Who wasn't from his family, but still felt so familiar that he couldn't care about where he came from.

Scorpius, who was taught that sweets could help him make friends, because his mum knew that people would want to distance themselves from him because of his name. Scorpius, who liked reading A History Of Magic for fun. Scorpius, who made the silliest, but still very funny, jokes. Scorpius, who despite having a difficult life in general, refused to think anything but positively towards the future. Scorpius, who had every reason to complain, about anything, but still listened to Albus when he went on and on about Harry and him. Scorpius, who never assumed anything about Albus just because of the name he carried. Scorpius, maybe the only other person who understood him almost completely. Albus could not have asked for anyone better.

And then Delphi showed up. Or who he thought Delphi was. That was the person he had a crush on, the joyful, young but still older, girl who didn't care about Albus's name or house. The girl who never went to Hogwarts, or never saw him with his family, so that meant that she never saw Albus from someone else's eyes, or heard about him from someone else's mouth. With her, Albus could be _himself_ , not Harry Potter's son, or the Slytherin Squib. Albus could think about only one other person who he felt so comfortable with.

Well, that backfired horribly. He obviously knew that she made that person up, in the end. But it didn't make things easier to accept. How could Delphi become someone so horrible? Or maybe she was horrible the whole time, he just didn't notice? When Albus remembered what she did, he got sick to his stomach. Sometimes he still had nightmares where Scorpius screamed on top of his lungs, unable to get up because he couldn't stop squirming in pain. How could he had had a crush for the daughter of Voldemort, the man who tried to kill his dad more times than he could remember? That felt like betrayal, from all sides, and Albus hated that feeling.

But, in the end, everything was ok. From Albus and Scorpius literally bringing Voldemort back from the dead, raising a Dark Age where the boy himself didn't even exist, to having a crush on the daughter of the Dark Lord. They had fixed everything, and the biggest consequence they had was probably a month of detention. He risked thinking that his relationship with his father got a little better after all of that happening, and Albus was glad, surprising nobody but himself.

*

Albus woke up and looked at his ceiling. He was surprised that no one had woken him up already, as he looked at his window, noticing the light leaking from the curtain slits. The boy sat up and heard his siblings talking excitedly downstairs. It was christmas morning and Albus was not looking forward to that day.

It was the first holiday after he was kidnapped by an evil witch with his best friend. That gives the entire family reason enough to visit, he thought. He figured that they probably got worried about the whole situation, and his mum had told him that her brothers had tried to be supportive for her and Harry.

Aside from that, there was also the fact that they usually spent this kind of holiday at the Burrow. Don't be fooled, the cousins had to do a lot of the work there as well, but when the whole thing happened at your house, the obligation was on you, at least according to Ginny. That fact made everyone more stressed than usual on a day like that.  
Albus got up from his bed, opened the courtains and immediately started writing on the parchment that was laying on top of the desk.

 _"Dear Scorpius,_  
_Merry Christmas!_  
_I hope you're having a nice day, I know how much you like this holiday. I'm glad that professor McGonagall loosened our punishment, this way you and your dad could spend it together. I hope you two are having fun. Tell him I said hi and a Merry Christmas, please._  
_I still miss you, though. Maybe next year you guys could think about spending christmas here? No pressure though, but just saying, mum said we'd gladly accept you two. I can't say the opposite, obviously. I think our dads are not mortal enemies anymore, which is good._  
_I'll have to spend the entire day with my family, as per usual, but later today every living Weasley, and more (that list includes only Teddy), will be here. That's going to be_ fun _. Anyways. I'll survive, hopefully. I'm not sure about James, though. Maybe today'll be the day mum finally lets me strangle him. I'd probably have Louis's help, if we're being honest. But still, I'd wait to let him see if Teddy's going to propose to Victorie or not - that's become the family bet on every reunion we have._  
_I hope you like your gift. But if you didn't, I'm sending a box of your favorite chocolate. Please don't eat them all at once, I know you don't want to have a sugar poisoning._

_See you at school,_  
_x_  
_Albus."_

He rolled the parchment and tied it to a little brown package, the insides of it containing an attempt of making a notebook with the same cover as the first edition of Bathilda Bagshot's History of Magic. The boy had to make it while at school because he needed to use magic to replicate the material - that included a series of stealthy tries of book theft while Scorpius wasn't in the room. Together with the package was also the chocolate he mentioned.

Albus woke Flores from her sleep. Her head was tucked on the brown feathers comfortably before the owl looked lazily back at him.

\- I know it's snowing and cold, but I need you to deliver something for me. Please. - He said, looking apologetic. She hooted lightly at him. - To Scorpius Malfoy, at the Malfoy Manor.

The owl drank some of her water before showing her leg to the boy, who tied the package carefully. She shivered and raised her feathers, shaking herself up. Albus opened the window and saw the trees around the house completely covered in snow. The sky was opening a little, he could see the blue peaking through some clouds, but he immediately felt his nose start to hurt from the cold wind coming from outside.

Flores jumped to his desk and looked at her owner, who scratched her neck. She bit his finger lightly in return, affectionately. Then, Albus saw his owl jump through the window and open her wings, flying away. He immediately closed the windows and started getting ready for breakfast.

*

\- James, did you tidy your room already? - Ginny asked, for the fifth time.

\- I didn't know we'd be having dinner in my room tonight. You should've told me sooner, mum. - The tall boy answered, laying sideways on the couch. - I would've taken my quidditch posters down.

\- Don't try to be smart with me, James. Not today. - She looked at him severely.

James quitted and got up, sighing exaggeratedly.

\- Why do we even care about stuff like that? Only family will be here.

\- Quit it, mister. I mean it. - She spoke up, leaving the room.

Albus, who was busy changing the sofas' covers, looked at Lily, who was finishing up the decoration of the top part of the fireplace.

\- I don't understand why he does that in a day like today. - She said, hanging the Christmas vine on top of the fireplace. 

Albus laughed nasally. Lily's cat, Callie, tried to catch an ornament that was hanging a little lower on the tree. Lily gasped and grabbed her by the belly.

\- Cal, don't! This is for decoration, understand? Not playing.

She meowed sadly, struggling to get off of her hands. Lily let her go.

Albus finished his chore and looked around, in silence. No one told him to do anything else, so he looked at Lily.

\- Are we done? - He asked.

\- Say it for yourself, I'm still finishing the decoration. - She adjusted one of the socks.

\- Why are you doing this? Last night was Christmas Evening. - Albus said, crossing his arms.

\- It's for the mood. - Lily said, putting her hands on her hips, imitating her mother. - Where's dad, anyway? Dinner's going to be late.

\- Your father had to attend some ministry crunch. He should be back soon, though. - Ginny came to the living room and layed down a couple of cushions on the couch. - Even though he's late already.

\- Oh, no, is Aunt Hermione not going to be able to come as well? - Lily asked, looking worried.

\- I don't think so, Lil, it's nothing serious. - The woman assured her daughter with a suspire. The look on the girl's face relaxed.

\- Then why isn't dad here? - Albus asked, leaning on the couch and raising his shoulders.

Ginny looked at him and thought.

\- He'll be here, Al.

\- But he's not. It's _Christmas_ , mum, and he's been away the _whole_ _day_. I barely saw him during breakfast, and I didn't even wake up that late.

\- I know. But the ministry...

\- Is more important. I get it. - He threatened to go upstairs.

\- Albus. - His mum took a step closer to him. The boy stopped. - Harry does not want to be there right now, you know that.

\- Do I? - He leaned his head to the side a little, arching his eyebrows. Noticing he stepped on the line, the boy looked down and grabbed his arm lightly. He took a deep breath, trying to take control of his anger, for once. - Sorry, I don't mean to be... You know.

Lily was shifting her look between her mother and older brother, not knowing what to say. 

\- I understand your irritation, I do, really, but it's not his fault either.

\- He'll be here, Al. - The girl decided to say.

Albus looked at Lily and saw her worried face. He put his hands on his hip, quickly changing stances.

\- Well, he better. Otherwise we'll have no dinner. Uncle Ron'd cry, for sure.

Just as the boy finished the sentence and the they laughed, the fireplace lit up quickly with green flames and Harry Potter came out of it. Lily jumped in a scare and groaned.

\- I had just cleaned around the fireplace! - She put down the decoration sack and went for the broom.

\- Hi, I'm sorry, I'm late, I know. - The man said, looking at the clock on the wall, which was marking almost four thirty. He was covered in floo powder and ash.   
Ginny gave him a peck on the lips, and both of the children looked away.

\- Hi, dad. - Albus said, still holding his own arm.

\- Hi, Albus - Harry said back, adjusting his glasses.

The women next to them saw that scene and sighed at the same time. Lily was standing next to Harry with a broom in hands.

\- Oh, I'm sorry, Lily. I'll clean it. - As he took his wand to clean himself and the floor, he looked at his daughter. - There'll be more people coming through the fireplace, though.

\- Fine. Leave it dirty, then. - She said, turning around and left the broom leaned on the wall.

\- That'll make grandma have a heart attack. - Albus warned, ironically.

Lily laughed nasally, soon after trying to cover it with her hands.

\- You should go shower, Albus, before James decides to go and use all of the hot water. - His mum said, crossing her arms, standing like the severe parent she was being ten minutes ago.

He nodded and started running upstairs, skipping a step each time. As he opened his bedroom door, he heard a loud meow right before Lily scream, and Albus could almost see the tree falling down in the living room.

Smiling, he started getting the clothes from his wardrobe. Suddenly, there was a pecking on the glass window. As Albus turned, he saw his owl with a small package on her leg. He quickly went to open it.

\- Did you wait too much? I'm so sorry. - He said, untying the package and ruffling her feathers, trying to somewhat warm her. She shivered under his fingers, thankful.

Flores jumped to his arm, and Albus directed her to her cage. The owl got on the pole and drank some water, ready to rest.

Albus quickly opened the letter, sitting on the chair with the towel on his shoulder.

_"Dear Albus,_  
_Merry Christmas! Flores just delivered your letter, and I loved the notebook, Albus! Thank you so much! I also appreciate the chocolate, though I definitely will not eat all at once - not because I didn't like your gift, obviously - and I'm saddened to see you have no faith in my self control regarding sweets._  
_I am also very happy to be home for a week, and so is my dad. This morning I persuaded him in taking a sip of my favourite hot chocolate, and he did_ not _like it. I guess that's why he drinks his tea with no sugar. He also told me to say hi to you for him._  
_You won't believe what he gave me for Christmas! A broom! A new broom! When I told him about quidditch he got really happy for me, and it was nice to know that he was also a seeker when he was in the Slytherin team. I was afraid that dad would think that I might hurt myself too bad and not let me do it, but if he had any worries like that, he didn't even show. I wonder if the school ever lets parents watch a game..._  
_I can promise that we'll think about next Christmas, but like you said - and made me burst laughing, might I add - they're not mortal enemies anymore, but I have a feeling they don't_ love _each other just yet. That would be asking too much, I believe. But I think that with the right techniques of persuasion I might convince him to visit your lot. That would be great._  
_It's amazing how your sarcasm can be spot from miles away even on paper. You will survive. And not strangle James, hopefully. I think it'd be very hard to finish your education in Azkaban._  
_Let me know if Teddy proposed or not, that would be cute, being on Christmas and all. Poetic, even. And also, if they get married, we'll be officially related! Technically. He's my second degree cousin, I think. Our grandmothers are sisters, it's complicated. Not that the Tonks have any relation with the Malfoys socially, I think it'd be another lost fight if we tried. Grandfather Lucius would have had a heart attack, probably._  
_I miss you too, by the way. Even though I'm glad to be spending time with my father now, It's weirdly sad not having you with your cynical commentary during the day._  
_I hope you enjoy my gift as well, but I have no chocolate as a second chance, sorry. I can give you some when we get back to school, though, if you want!_

_See you then_  
_x_  
_Scorpius."_

Albus was smiling. He folded the letter and left it aside, reaching for the small package right after. It was a fifteen centimetre box that wasn't as heavy as it seemed. The wrapping was humid, probably from the snow, and the boy hoped it wasn't damaged. He ripped the paper and gasped.

It was a replica of the solar system. He found a note taped on the top.

_"It's the Solar System! You probably already noticed that. Sorry._  
_It's involved in a material that allows movement of the planets and stars, together with a live time enchantment. It shows exactly where the planets are at all times!_  
_There are some tricks you can do with it, there's a footnote on the right corner._  
_Enjoy!_  
_Scorpius"_

Albus laughed nasally before looking at it from all corners. It was as if someone used a resin to make a 3D model of the Solar System, and Albus could not notice any of the planets moving, but he assumed it was because they already did that very slowly in the first place, in real life. The Sun was the one that called his attention the most, and Albus found himself glaring at the flames moving in circles on its surface.

The enchanted resin around everything had a glossy texture that made Albus wonder if there was anything else that it could do. When he looked at the footnote, he realized he was right.

_"Touch the top twice with your wand to activate night mode"_

He frowned at that. Wasn't night and day an earth thing? He got his wand from inside the drawer, closed the curtains and turned out the lights, proceeding to do what it was written.

All of the stars around the planets lit up, including the sun - which did not emanate any light before -, shining every planet. The stars made the void seem dense and colourful, with tints of purple and pink. It was basically a lamp. It was beautiful.

Albus tapped the top again to turn it off and heard his sister on the hallway.

\- Albus, weren't you going to go take a shower? - She knocked on the door before opening it.

The boy turned around so quickly his neck cracked slightly.

\- I'm going in a minute.

\- Why are you in the dark? - She turned the lights on and saw what was on top of the desk. - What's that?

Albus moved in his chair.

\- It's a gift. From Scorpius.

Lily waited to see if her brother would tell her to get off of his room, and when he didn't, she took a few steps closer to see better.

\- Oh, wow! - She said, in awe - That's beautiful, Al! Does it lit up? - The girl asked, excited.

\- ... Yes - He tapped it quickly, showing it to her and then turning it off quickly.

\- That so cool. Anyways, can you go take the shower? I need to wash my hair, and it would be great if it wasn't wet during dinner. - Lily said, leaving the room.

\- You could ask dad to dry it for you. - He said, ironically.

Lily popped her head on the door frame.

\- Dad'd probably tear my hair out. I'll ask mum, probably. - Then she left.

Albus let the breath he didn't even notice he was holding out. Quickly, the boy put away the letter and the lamp on his night-stand and left the room as well, leaving it the curtains opened so that Flores could sleep.

*

\- Did Hermione say when she was coming? - Ginny asked, taking a sip of the nutmeg tea Harry had made.

\- No, but I'd say soon, I think. - Ron answered, looking at the watch on his wrist.

Albus and Rose found themselves side by side, peeling potatos for cook Harry. Albus found the best way not to get in the way of his parents when they were in that level of stress was just do what you're told without complaining. That was his strategy when they were at the Burrow as well, grandma Molly could be scary on times like that.

\- Charlie's coming too, right? Did he say when? - This time was uncle Ron's turn to ask the question.

\- Six, he said in the letter.

\- In time for dinner, at least - Harry said, cutting ingredients on the balcony.

\- You're sure you don't need any help, Harry, dear? - Grandma Molly, who was sitting next to her daughter, asked, aching to help.

\- It's really fine, Molly, thank you. - Harry looked at his mother-in-law quickly before turning back to the task at hand.

The two teenagers were just listening to the adults. Albus noticed that Rose had shoved his shoulder with hers at least twice now, and looked at her in confusion.

 _Race_ , she mouthed.

He narrowed his eyes and held the urge not to smile, remembering of the time they did that when they were children. He finished the potato he was holding and got another one, starting to count down in silence, only moving his lips.

They started peeling in complete silence, trying to not call the grownup's attention. Albus saw Rose almost cut herself at least three times before winning. She groaned.

\- That's unfair! You had less potatoes than me.

\- You started it. Not my fault. The quantity was circumstantial. - He answered, with a smile.

\- Oh, you finished it, good. - Harry said, taking the pot from his son and niece, without even acknowledging the situation.

\- Can we go, now? - Rose asked her uncle, cleaning her hands.

Harry didn't answer, instead he started cutting the now peeled potatoes.

Ginny laughed. - You can go. He's in the zone right now.

Albus sighed in relief and left with his cousin, towards the living room. Hugo and Lily were playing exploding snap together and James was talking to grandpa about that trip James did to a muggle museum with a date, once.

\- I assume the technology has only gotten better, can you believe that they did not have moving pictures? - The man said, excited.

James laughed, right before answering about smartphones.

\- We should've bet on something. - Albus said, still smirking, while he threw himself to the couch.

\- No, we should not have. - Rose sat down next to him, now looking at Callie playing with the enchanted cat toy, that served as distraction so that the cat didn't knock the tree down. She was picking on the skin on her arm. - Uhm, I actually wanted to talk to you, Al. - She looked at him, before correcting herself - Albus.

He appreciated the effort, but frowned.

\- What?

\- I want to say sorry. For being a bad cousin. For four years.

Albus looked at her, confused.

\- You're apologizing. - He said, almost disbelieving.

\- Yes.

Rose held her knees on top of the couch.

\- You. - The boy confirmed, again.

\- Uhum.

\- Apologizing.

\- Albus, work with me here.

\- Ok. Sorry. - He smiled.

She looked at him, serious.

\- So?

\- What?

\- Do you forgive me or not? - Rose gestured, impatient.

\- Oh, - The boy adjusted his posture - You want an answer _right now?_

The girl rolled her eyes.

\- No, Albus, I want one next year. Of course I want an answer right now. I've been working on it since October.

\- Oh, how kind. - Albus answered, on the same level of irony. - You started having a weight on your conscience, then. Of course, because I almost got lost in time.

Rose sighed, not answering and looking away.

\- I'm sorry. - He said, quickly. - I don't have to forgive you, because I kind of did the same thing. We're even. Don't worry. - Crossing his arms, he looked away.

His cousin looked at him again, now beaming. She jumped from her side of the couch and hugged him, kissing his cheek.

\- _Rose_ , Jesus, stop! - He said, trying to squirm away from her arms, without actually succeeding.

Lily and Hugo looked at them, curious about what was happening.

\- What? I have my cousin back, can't I be happy about it?

She backed off, still smiling. The two younger cousins went back to their game.

\- I never went away. - He started, backing off a smile - But I have one condition.

Her smile faded, and she frowned.

\- What?

\- You have to apologize to Scorpius as well.

Rose sighed, looking away.

\- I'm serious, Rose. I don't know what you have against him, if it's just 'cause he's in Slytherin, which is not even a plausible reason to begin with, or because he's a Malfoy or whatever. You have been anything but horrible to Scorpius ever since you met him, but he refuses to think badly about you, no matter how awful you are. You don't even know how many times he's told me to make up with you.

Albus felt the weight of his grandpa's eyes on him, but he refused to look away from Rose. He knew that he and Scorpius's grandfather had a rivalry ever since Albus's parents were children, and he knew that people often assumed that every Malfoy were not in the good books, but he didn't care. Scorpius was raised by Draco Malfoy, who had changed completely since the war, and Astoria Greengrass, the sweetest person Albus have ever heard of. Scorpius was _not_ his grandfather, and Albus was ready to defend his friend even if that meant he had to fight with his favorite relatives.

\- It's not because he's in Slytherin, Albus.

\- Then what? Because I can't think of a reason, unless you actually believe in that stupid rumour. - Albus crossed his arms.

\- I don't. - She said, quickly, almost insulted that he implied that. - Seriously, Albus. I don't think I ever did.

He looked at her sternly. - Your Gryffindor friends do.

\- I'm not friends with Polly Chapman. - Rose answered. - Just because we're on the same year, it doesn't mean we're friends. She's a git.

Albus laughed nasally at that statement. Polly Chapman really was a git.

\- Fine. I will, ok? - She gave up, saying it low. - I promise.

The boy looked at his cousin, before opening a small and shy, smile.

\- Good. Because if you want me in your life, you'll have to accept him too. - He finished, almost whispering.

Rose nodded. Grandfather Arthur was not looking at them anymore, and Albus felt grateful for that.

*

Dinner was served and Albus was relieved. The night was almost over, and he was pretty hungry. And there was also the fact that his dad was the best cook he knew, but the boy made sure to bury that thought inside his chest.

\- It's unfair. - James said, frowning.

\- Let it go, James. - Louis said, serving himself some purée.

\- How are you not upset either? - He asked, gesticulating with his hand.

\- Because it's not a big deal. It's literally just because there isn't enough space there. - Roxanne told her cousin, shoving him slightly on his shoulder.

They heard the adults laugh at a joke that uncle George made.

\- Do you think he'll do it right now? - Dominique asked, trying to look over Lucy's head.

\- I don't know what difference it will make. They already live together. - Roxanne tied her coils away from her face.

\- It doesn't, it's just that James have the necessity to be involved in things. - Albus said, cutting his meat.

James looked at his brother, insulted. Louis and Hugo laughed, but Louis put his hand in front of his mouth. Fred let go an " _ooh_ ", as if Albus had burned his brother.

\- I _will_ be the best man. - James whispered, challenging.

\- What if he asks dad to be the best man? - Lily said, trying to stop the discussion, but only giving it fuel.

\- It'll be Louis. - Rose said, simply. - The best man helps organize everything, you'll probably just be one of the groomsman, James, because I've already read one of your Transfiguration essays, and I'm pretty sure the best man has to write a speech. - She indicated with her hands, in a " _there we go_ " gesture.

\- Shut up, Rose. - James said, in a mood.

\- There's no use on wondering who it will be, - Molly II said, trying to establish order on the table. - because even if Teddy proposes today, - She started whispering - they won't have decided who's going to be best man and maid of honor _right now._

Everyone went silent, eating loudly. Albus could see his brother trying to listen the other table's conversation.

*

\- I heard you guys talking about us during dinner. - Teddy said, laughing.

The Weasley cousins were all in the living room, enjoying the laziness post-dinner in front of the fire. Everyone found their comfortable place, some sitting even on the carpeted floor, drinking something warm, be it butter-beer or even Grandma's Molly famous herbal tea.

Victorie, who was sitting next to Teddy, was smiling.

\- So did I. Dad was laughing about it next to me. - She said, taking a sip of tea.

Roxanne punched James, who was sitting on the ground leaning on the couch she was on, on the shoulder. - See? It's all because of your big mouth. 

James stroked his shoulder, with a hurting expression. - I'm just curious, gee, is that a crime?

\- You're always curious, James. Remember that time you saw us kissing for the first time? The whole train station heard you telling on us. - Victorie said, mocking him.

\- It wasn't supposed to be a secret, but still. - Teddy said.

Lily laughed, high-pitched but still low, making Albus, who was sitting next to her, laugh too.

Albus looked outside the window, where the snow fell furiously. His sister looked at him, remembering all of the times she saw him trying to slither away from rooms with too many people. She wondered if he wanted to leave.

\- Gee, I can't remember the last time we spent Christmas here. - Roxanne said, looking at the Christmas tree.

\- Right? I was talking about that earlier - Fred said, answering his sister - I guess when something like _that_ happens... - He cut himself before he finished. Roxanne looked at him angrily. Everyone looked at them, before turning to the youngest Potter boy.

Albus froze. He swallowed while looking at all of the faces, staring directly at him. He heard Fred whisper " _sorry_ " under his breath.

\- It's fine. - He said. With that statement, he realized he allowed them to ask questions.

\- Are you ok? - Lily asked. He noticed that James was staring at him.

\- I am, now. - He answered, simply, trying not to worry his sister.

\- What happened? - Fred asked. Albus assumed he was one of the most curious one.

The boy thought about his answer.

\- Do you want chronologically or, like, in general? - He didn't wait for an answer - The until unknown daughter of Voldemort used me as bait to try and bring her father back from the dead.

Teddy made a nauseous expression. Albus wondered if it was even good to talk about it with them, but now it was kind of too late. Rose, sitting at his feet, moved around, uncomfortable.

\- What... what did she do? - Lucy asked, holding a cushion on her lap.

Albus was playing with his sleeve.

\- She used a time-turner to bring us back to the Triwizard Tournament and affect the time enough so that Voldemort didn't die at the Battle of Hogwarts. Delphi was doing that because of a prophecy she heard.

\- How did you stop it? - Louis asked, almost incredulous that a fourteen-year-old boy stopped and adult witch.

\- Well, if it wasn't for Scorpius I'd probably be dead. - Albus said, smiling lightly. - He started stalling, to buy us time, because the Time-Turner only permitted five minutes in the past.

\- Oh, right, the Malfoy kid. - Lucy said. Her older sister shushed her without even noticing.

\- I guess he really isn't the lost son of Voldemort, then. - Fred said, not thinking.

\- He never was. - Albus answered, rudely. - You know how much that bloody rumor has disturbed his life? Scorpius doesn't have one bag or trunk without _"Son of Voldemort_ " written on them.

\- Alright. I'm sorry. - The dark-skinned boy said, raising his hands in a surrender. - It was bullocks, anyways.

Albus sighed, crossing his arms. - Yes, it was.

No one dared say anything else for at least ten seconds, immersed in an uncomfortable silence. The only noise was coming from the kitchen and dining room, where the rest of the family was.

\- But how did she know you'd do what she told you to? - Hugo asked, without thinking.

Rose tried to stop her brother, but the question was out. Too late.

Albus got pale, swallowing hard. He didn't like thinking about it, but once he said it, he wouldn't need to say it again. - Delphi tortured Scorpius three times so that I did what she said.

Hugo and Lily gasped, the boy feeling extremely remorseful for asking that question.

\- ...How? - Rose dared to ask, feeling numb out of nowhere.

\- Crucio. - Albus answered, holding his hands, not wanting to shake.

The silence fell in the living room again. No one there knew Scorpius as well as Albus, but they knew how a curse like that was bad, being the first generation after a war.

Rose cleared her throat. - How did you manage to get stuck in 1981? - She scratched her thick curled hair, trying to change the subject. The girl remembered that her mum went through the same, and she didn't like thinking about that.

Half of the room looked at her in confusion. That was something that didn't end up in the Prophet, so they assumed that she knew that because of Hermione, but Dominique still gasped.

\- 1981? - She asked, incredulous.

Molly shushed her, curious.

\- Well, - Albus scratched his chin - when Scorpius said that prophecies could be broken to buy us time, Delphi sort of realized that what he was saying was true, so she tried to break the big one. You know - He said, after Hugo looked confused - About Voldemort and my dad, the one that made him want to kill my grandparents. She tried to go alone, but Scorpius and I knew that if we stood in 1995 we'd have no chance of stopping her, so we just. Tagged along. - Albus gestured, as if it was obvious, shrugging. - After we arrived in 1981, she destroyed the Time-Turner and left us alone.

Lily looked away. Albus realized that his siblings didn't know he saw them. James was looking palely at his brother.

\- Did you get to see them? - She asked, looking smaller than ever. - Our grandparents? - Rose put a hand on her knee.

\- Yes. - He answered. No one else dared to say anything at that moment, knowing that it mattered more for the Potter siblings. - I think your hair colour matches more with grandma's than mum's, Lil. - He said, smiling fondly. Lily looked at her brother with a half smile. - Grandma also liked gardening. She had many different kinds of flowers on the garden. - He mentioned, knowing that his sister did the same thing. Lily laughed under her breath, feeling almost proud of herself. - And grandpa was sure that dad would become a professional keeper. - He said, now towards James. He laughed, almost disbelieving, before messing with his own hair, not knowing what to do with that information.

\- How did you manage to message your dad? - Teddy asked, after waiting a couple of seconds. - You two were forty years in the past for a month.

Albus almost jumped with that information.

\- Yes, well, actually it was just two days. For us. - He saw some of his cousins faces become shocked. - I know, it's kind of confusing. But it's the truth. - He scratched his nape. - Well, again, if I were alone I'd probably just bury myself alive out of despair and anxiety. - Abus joked, laughing nervously. - But Scorpius was there, he helped come up with the plan. We used the blanket that dad still has 'till this day.

\- Clever. - Louis said, massaging his chin. Albus felt proud, Louis being the only Ravenclaw of the family, that was quite the compliment.

\- How did you know it would work? I mean, it could've gone wrong. - Molly asked, unconvinced, gesturing with her hand. - Just the fact that you two had touched the blanket could've created a paradox where it didn't end up with uncle Harry.

\- Well, it was quite literally our only chance. - Albus answered, simply. - We just did our best and hoped that it worked. And, well, it did. Thank god.

Everyone sat in silence, reminiscing the words that their cousin said. Albus felt like a weight that he had been holding over his shoulders since that morning had been distributed to everyone. It felt... not unpleasant.

\- Did you get to _see_ Voldemort? - Roxanne asked, shivering with just the thought of seeing him.

\- Yes.

\- Was he as ugly as they say? - Fred asked, crossing his arm. The butter beer cup empty by his foot. Roxanne laughed weakly, but Albus snorted, not being able to hold his laughter. That was contagious, Hugo and Lucy started laughing as well.

\- The history books say that he was kind of hot when he was Tom Riddle... - The boy couldn't hold back his smile - But I guess that dividing your soul in seven might make you look sort of like a dead snake. - Fred laughed at his joke.

With the mood now lighter, they all smiled and became more laid back, just glad that Albus was ok.   
Albus took a sip of his now only warm butter beer, trying to enjoy the fact that he stopped being the centre of their attention. But on the corner of his mind there was something just popping, making him unable to feel at ease.

Somewhere in this planet, Craig Bowker's father was having his first Christmas without his son, and Albus couldn't feel anything but guilt on that moment. 


End file.
